Hope
by AuroraLilac
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the unforgettable ending of the third movie. This story contains major spoilers for "How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World" so do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled.


Not a day went by that Hiccup did not miss his best friend, but having Astrid by his side as his wife and partner certainly helped a lot.

They had gotten married the following winter after new Berk was established. Astrid had looked like the human incarnation of Freya herself, making Hiccup feel like the luckiest Viking in the Archipelago when she accepted him as her husband.

Only two moons later, Astrid was discovered to be with child, and Hiccup Haddock found new meaning in his life the day his daughter was born. She had inherited his auburn locks and Astrid's azure eyes and heart-shaped face. She was perfect, so small and soft. Hiccup was almost afraid to break her the first time he held her in his arms.

And then 2 years later, their son was born. He had vibrant green eyes matching his father's. Some would say he was a miniature version of Hiccup save for the pale hair.

Hiccup openly embraced fatherhood, showering his family with love and trying to be the best father and husband he could be. He was lucky to have such bright and beautiful children and a goddess for a wife. Astrid always took care of him, doting him, encouraging and supporting him, especially at his lowest moment. In return he loved her with all his might.

When his children began nearing the first decade of their lives, he and Astrid agreed it was time to let them know of old Berk, the island they had left behind, and how life there used to be.

It started as a bedtime story, the entire family cuddled together under the furs. "When I was a boy, there used to be dragons."

"D-dragons?" his five year old son repeated with wide eyes. "Dragons are real?" his daughter went on to ask.

"Of course they are real, silly," Hiccup replied with a smile. Astrid nodded when the kids looked over at her for affirmation.

"But.. But.. where did they go?"

Hiccup sighed, and then proceeded to tell his children the tale of how dragons disappeared. Of the Berkians abandoning their old island and coming here. Of the Hidden World which only he and Astrid had ever set foot inside as far as humans go. And most importantly of Toothless. His best friend and also the reason the war with the dragons ended.

"Wow," his kids gasped in wonder. "Can I.. m-meet Tootleff?" the young boy asked. "Please, daddy."

Hiccup shared a look with Astrid. "I'm afraid.. only a dragon could find the Hidden World," he said in a sad tone.

He remained awake for hours after the kids had fallen asleep. Suddenly, he felt a hand caress his beard. Hiccup grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a kiss. "I thought you were asleep," he murmured.

She smiled, shaking her head. "You are still exactly the same, Hiccup. Still a stubborn knucklehead," she chuckled. "Nothing has changed."

Hiccup rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well.. you chose to marry this stubborn knucklehead, milady. Do not forget. And then have two kids with him."

She fondled his hair lovingly. "And I would not have it any other way," she assured him softly. "What I meant was.. if anyone were to find the Hidden World without a dragon, it would probably be you."

A new hope lit in his eyes. "Really? You think we should.."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" she said with a shrug. "We could make it a family trip-"

He leant over the sleeping forms of their kids to kiss her. "I'm so glad to be married to you, Mrs. Haddock."

Thus they embarked on an adventure towards the unknown in hopes of encountering the past once more. Their kids were of course thrilled over the idea.

The journey was long and they made several stops on the way until they reached their destination.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes at first but through the thick fog he at last saw _him_. It was almost as if it was a dream at first.

For a second he was even afraid Toothless wouldn't recognize him but all his qualms were eased as the dragon playfully tackled him to the floor of the ship, peppering him with dragon kisses. Hiccup laughed and turned around to see his kids watching in fear from afar, hiding behind their mother.

He gestured to them to come closer. "It's okay, go on," Astrid encouraged.

Hiccup reached for his daughter's hand first and then his son's next. It was a heartwarming sight watching his children bond with his best friend and seeing the excited smiles on their faces.

Hiccup knew this day may never come again so he took full advantage of it. He took both kids flying and savored every single moment with the dragons.

Most of the world considered dragons a myth now.

A folktale from the past.

But the Haddocks knew better, and his kids would pass this secret on to their kids in the future, and so on.

Until one day when the dragons could return once more.

* * *

 **AN: Amazing movie, can't wait to see it again. The ending was perfect.**


End file.
